


旋转法则

by markspuppy



Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinese Language, Confused Rick, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183
Kudos: 2





	旋转法则

每个人都有自己的小习惯，为了缓解压力，诸如此类，哪怕只是无意识和无益的行为。  
就像卡尔选择折磨那顶老旧柔软的帽子，格伦沿着一个路线折返转悠，玛姬不停拉扯自己的头发再捋向耳后，卡罗尔会强迫性地刷洗什么东西，用不必要的力气做家务。  
就像瑞克喜欢摩擦他的腰带，手指一个接一个抚过金属孔，默数着却不知道轮到了第几个。  
在更奢侈的上个世界，有人喜欢咀嚼口香糖，有人迷恋甜食，有人把餐巾纸撕成条。不见得真能起效，但安慰剂不需要真实存在，有点像蜜蜂收到错误信号后在花朵上转圈，总以为自己能得到什么。  
米琼恩喜欢用指甲划过刀柄上的纹路，亚伯拉罕甩开折刀合上，罗西塔拽断自己分叉的发梢。  
而达里尔，可能有些过度迷恋香烟。  
瑞克没那么确定，在停留于亚历山大之前他几乎没见过达里尔吸烟。那些不能再生产的人造物比其他必需品似乎更奢侈，但它们从不是搜刮物资时的首选，实际上可能从A到Z都没有它们的位置。奢侈品的意思是：它能给人带来超出其本身价值、并且超越需求的巨大满足感。香烟现在就是奢侈品，太昂贵了以致于一无是处。  
如果达里尔嗜烟成瘾，他也没有表现出来，在他那个几乎把脑子磕坏的兄弟周围掩饰这一点简直易如反掌。他们彼此从陌生敌对到熟悉也只不过经历了两个冬天，日子太忙碌了。灾变后的这段时间极其重要，不是说此前每个人的几十年可以像易拉罐般压扁。  
亚历山大，恰似沙漠里的绿洲，有着可以将就挥霍的物资，每个人都努力抓紧这些以免它变成海市蜃楼那样的泡影，又像吮吸泡沫那样痴迷滥用，瑞克他们溜进来，难说是占了便宜，还是拿走了展开新统治后应得的那部分。  
香烟可能是艾伦给的，也可能是达里尔自己想办法兑到的。一旦以物换物的机制重现，像他那样的劳力根本不愁得不到想要的东西，食物才是支持人们进行其他一切活动的动力，达里尔就是口藏着小仙子的井。  
看着他吸烟的样子，瑞克会觉得尼古丁是构成达里尔血液的成分之一。那家伙叼住烟头，火点跳跃着像星星一样闪烁，耷拉的眼睛从不被飘散的浓烟蛰到；用舌头卷滤嘴，毫无炫耀之意地呼出完美烟圈，掐掉烟灰，把剩下的部分塞进口袋里。  
他绝对是老烟枪。瑞克不怀疑，也不眼瞎，唯一骗过了他的是达里尔自己的克制，瑞克见过他怎样压抑食欲，毫无性欲，掐死交流欲，狐狸那样吐着痰从别人手底下溜走。烟瘾其实让达里尔看起来更普通正常了些，每个人都该有嗜好，即便不健康，这问题男人最常做的事是捕猎射杀，在瑞克眼里那更类似习惯而不是爱好。  
满足欲望才能带来快乐，快乐在如今更显珍贵。起初瑞克担心放纵会带来尼古丁中毒，或许吧……吸烟过量无论如何都不会是好事，不过既然他一开始就闭紧了嘴那就最好一直闭嘴，达里尔不是他儿子，就算是卡尔，现在也很擅长给他甩臭脸。他不想见到达里尔把自己抽死，这和主动在朋友抽烟这事儿上插嘴是两码事。  
达里尔显然谨记分寸，他绝不在孩子面前吞云吐雾。其实可能也没有瑞克认为的那样频繁，他不会整天都把眼睛放在达里尔身上，他只是在分出视线给达里尔时容易撞见对方嘴上有东西。  
达里尔不是在改变，他是在展现。河底的石头露了出来，瑞克肯定不会因此就说“我不再喜欢这条河”……不过他确实不喜欢旱季。不管是什么，有东西在把达里尔蒸干。  
他没有过度思考这个问题，也没空，他和其他人一样忙着不让自己被蒸干。复杂的事，男人女人，他们迫切感受自己仍活着。  
所以，当他走进卧室取遗忘的东西时真他妈吓了一大跳。闪动的人影和力量把他顶在墙上，然后在被他的枪头戳中时停下。  
他的声音里都是噼啪的怒气，“你不能这么吓我，达里尔。”抬起枪管挪开，前一秒时达里尔的双眼在冰冷的窟窿周围闪烁。  
偷袭者点点下巴算作道歉，用手指掠过睫毛上的发丝，不再看他。  
瑞克把手枪塞回枪套里，摆弄了下腰带的位置。“你在这做什么。”达里尔有权出现在瑞克家里，不开玩笑的说，他自己也住在这儿，所以这房子同样是达里尔的家，但是躲进瑞克的房间然后吓唬他，这就不对了。  
不讲理的力量重现，达里尔支在墙壁上的胳膊让瑞克缩了回去，凑近的鼻子突然让他产生了局促，他的眉毛无声皱起，但他肯定达里尔能领会这句‘你想干什么？’。  
他没听到达里尔在喘息，另一只粗糙的手从鼻尖绕到下巴的胡子，然后落在他的腰上。  
教养和习惯告诉瑞克去信任朋友，他不会因为触摸而揍对方的脸，也没有感到被冒犯或是羞辱，更多的是好奇，那是达里尔，皮肤上烧着火吃掉别人手指的达里尔。  
达里尔的视线以某种刻意的冷漠爬在他脸上，接触到他的目光后像受惊扰的蛇那样弹走。这是瑞克习惯了的谱子，他一直这样看着达里尔演奏。  
很快瑞克不知道该不该继续保持沉默，因为达里尔极迅速解开了他的皮带，枪套松懈着歪到一旁，他想知道这东西哪里冒犯了达里尔，同时意识到事情并不会如他所料。  
他应该阻止他的朋友正脱下他裤子的行为吗？这样会让达里尔感到尴尬吗？  
当手指搓开他内裤的边缘时空气变得非常滚热，瑞克紧盯住男人头顶乱糟糟的发旋，颧骨升温的方式就像被煮沸的水。“达....”他试着去抓那个开始犯罪的手腕，墙上的手牢牢钉住他的胸口，由下至上拉开衣摆，达里尔的膝盖滑下，达里尔的发丝扫过他的肚子。  
他被达里尔吞进嘴里，裹着口水的吻灼烧皮肤。  
他不确定自己在想什么，他对这一刻的费解就和弄不明白丧尸病毒是如何四处蔓延毁灭世界同样强烈，他是否有过什么错误的暗示或者其他东西........但这一瞬间达里尔的舌头让他想了太多，又什么也想不起来。体会到又烫又热的洞穴浸泡着他，肉块在走动，推开他处理过的包皮让那里充血胀大，瑞克无法正常的思考。他根本没有在思考。  
机械式地抓住那颗脑袋，他想起来的第一件事就是他两天没有洗澡。  
操。佐治亚州的夏天是酷刑，即便现在已接近秋季，汗水仍然在他皮肤上冲刷堆积，滞留于毛发，臭腺那样散发刺鼻的辛辣味道。尽管他有理由认为达里尔的嘴实际上可以更脏，医学上说口腔是最容易驻留细菌的地方不是吗，这些天他们也没有功夫关心牙齿健康，达里尔什么都吃，什么都舔。  
达里尔的舌头舔过他的脊背，顺着勃起的强度再度吮吸。他不能.....瑞克不能......他不能在乎那些体液交换会造成什么该死的影响。理论上每个人都是一个单独的生物圈，每个人都有不同的循环方式，有不同的抗体制造不同的抗原，他渗进达里尔嘴里，他会改变什么，又会留下什么？他漏出来的精子跑进达里尔的食道，达里尔淌进他尿道的口水必定更脆弱。  
“妈的....”虚弱地用手指缠住辨不清颜色的油腻乱发，任何久别重逢的口交都值得他靠在墙壁上腿软，然而这甚至是达里尔，恐怖的事实像钩子那样拉扯住他的胃和下面的其他东西，让他在肌肤下抽搐。  
廉耻道德和理智都不能强迫他对达里尔说不，他几乎不会在任何事上对达里尔说不，因为达里尔已经很少做会让他说不的事情。  
达里尔是否有所预料，知道瑞克不会吐出拒绝的词？他怎么敢这么笃定。他的鼻子压住瑞克肚脐下的汗毛，随着头颅的转动轻柔而致命地磨蹭，乞食的狗那般贴住他，含住他又硬又肿的鸡巴，吸着，尝试嘬出某些生命之源。  
如果瑞克的灵魂有实体，一个类似布丁的玩意儿，又没准是中空的人形糖霜，达里尔在用舌头将它摧毁。挤压弹动，碾碎，搅烂每块碎片，沿着轨迹舔穿糖衣，给他的天灵盖打孔。  
几乎沙哑得发不出声，他从喉咙里扼出达里尔的名字，跪下的人向后退了退，调整姿势，对他发“shhhhh……”的音。  
气流打在上翘敏感的尖端，他现在想杀了达里尔。  
用三根手指圈住浮着筋脉的底部，达里尔把自己推了回去，躲过牙齿，他使瑞克擦过他的上颚，脸颊，挤进喉咙。  
那种快感能点燃脊髓，除了热，瑞克的脑子里一片空白，他的视线读着达里尔躲进头发和阴影的脸颊，笔挺圆润的鼻梁，但无法解码。他能感觉到达里尔箍在他的龟头上吞咽，湿滑的粘膜刮过最敏感的神经末梢，无休止地反复。  
达里尔呼吸很粗重，断断续续，他痉挛得越来越厉害，猛烈直到干呕，但并没有停，甚至没有慢下来，他把瑞克深深嵌了进去，撑开羞涩的并不情愿的肌肉。  
射精的冲动击打着瑞克的屁股，他的双腿不得不张更开。达里尔就在他的鸡巴上抽搐，不仅是咽喉还有胸口和肚子，呕吐反射能控制全身，他的舌头托在下面，喉咙死死拽住瑞克的龟头又推又搡，像极了女人高潮的阴道。  
那些上不来气的呜咽让达里尔听上去几乎像哭，大量无法控制黏稠的口水从舌尖和嘴角掉出来，拉扯着挂在瑞克的鸡巴和大腿上。  
他用手心压住了达里尔的耳朵攥住那里的头发，把脑袋朝后锤在墙上。达里尔，是达里尔，达里尔会赞同他的观点，交出性命支持他的决定，达里尔用透气的雾色眼珠看他而不会躲闪，达里尔把肉丢在他盘子上，射穿他背后的威胁，他记得箭头几乎刺破一切地要扎进他眼球里，然而它没有，他不知道是达里尔使之停下还是瑞克有权让它如此。达里尔箭矢那样穿透所有东西来到他眼前，沿着断线的死尸和颤抖的尾羽他看到达里尔在枪林弹雨里轻轻呼吸。  
达里尔舔着他的汗，污渍和前液，鼻子戳进阴毛，跪在他脚下，用虎口抵住他的睾丸，抚摸周围的皮肤。就算达里尔真的要吐在他身上，瑞克也不会介意。  
像漆黑沥青那样黏稠地纠缠住他的身体拖拽，根本无法支撑太久，热血如酒那样烧他的胃，蒸发更多汗出来，达里尔响亮地干着他的阳具，试图用舌尖勾住饱满紧绷的蛋蛋。  
瑞克让他所有的尊严冲过阴茎和达里尔的喉咙，喘息着颤抖，眼皮后什么都没有。达里尔被呛得不轻，但迅速而娴熟地吞咽，没有刻意遗留什么东西，仍然在推出瑞克时拔出一道混浊的丝。  
用袖口擦着嘴唇跪坐的人没有起身，瑞克几乎是滑落着坐下，此时他和达里尔面对面，而达里尔像不想面对他那样挪到他身旁坐着。  
“什么都不要说。”达里尔用嘶哑的腔调提前结束了尚未开启的对话。  
乱七八糟的液体弄湿了瑞克的裤子，但他现在什么都不想做，也不想把变软的东西放回去。两分钟的沉默后达里尔开始翻自己的口袋，用带盖子的打火机点燃了被压弯的烟。  
瑞克无法再忍耐，“你有多喜欢这东西。”他朝香烟抬下巴，因为四散的焦油皱眉，尽量不将目光投向达里尔的裆部。  
瞥了他一眼，达里尔皱起的眼角有些暴躁，他用嘴角衔住滤嘴拉扯自己的外套，含糊又嘀咕。“我不喜欢，只是习惯了每次弄完都打上火。”  
他不喜欢抽烟。这是瑞克理解的第一件事。  
他喜欢的是给人口交。这是瑞克联想到的第二件事。  
他想问达里尔到底习惯了什么，为什么要抽一根烟，为了涮掉嘴里的精液味道？现实是他哽住了，表情一定也不怎么好看，此刻他蓦然瑟缩着没有胆量张口试探达里尔会不会把他拉进“不适合找乐子”的黑名单。但他的手反射般搭上了达里尔的手腕，攥住了夹烟的动作。  
触电似地甩开他，达里尔的脸颊突然赤红一片。  
翻起身甩上门，偷袭的人现在就像泥浆中的鳄鱼那样沉重逃窜。  
他被一个人留在了卧室的地上，享受冷遇和弥留的烟味。瑞克开始无法克制地思索亚历山大的人群，像牧羊人盘点他的羊，揪出母羊和使她受孕的公羊，即便这里没一个人是他的财产。  
他的心情并没有变得更复杂，或许尚来不及。只是阳光不知不觉在某一瞬间躲进云层，这世界突然开始诡异地眩晕。


End file.
